


Hold On

by Harukami



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-27
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 18:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukami/pseuds/Harukami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 words of TatsukixOrihime, Bleach. Requested by zinthos on LJ.</p><p>Originally posted to LJ on Apr. 24th, 2005.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold On

Occasionally, Orihime throws herself into Tatsuki's arms in a full-bodied hug, the force of it sometimes even winding Tatsuki, her breasts squished tight into Tatsuki's own flatter chest. Chizuru usually expresses longing that Orihime do the same to _her_ at times like that, and Tatsuki snaps at her to shut up (whore, bitch), which is the best thing to do.

Far better than wrapping her arms around Orihime. Chizuru would never let her live THAT down, though of course it isn't the same. Not at all. Not at _all_

It's _weird_ how completely comfortable Orihime feels, nestled in Tatsuki's arms.  



End file.
